eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Vault of Ssraeshza (Solo)
| levelrange = 115-120| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = | altname = | }} Notes * Zone from Wracklands using the portal at Walkthrough # Go north through the door and short hall # . #* Kill all the eternal sentries. #* Pick up either the Fer Orb (red) or the Lek Orb (blue) and proceed through the barrier of the matching color. You can only carry one orb at a time. (For me red should be first or you have to reset this stage) #* Kill all the eternal sentries in the side room, then place the orb on the pillar in that room. #* Kill the Akeveans that spawn. #* The placed orb changes to a Crys Orb (purple). Collect the orb and exit the room. #* Place the Crys Orb on the empty pillar in the first room. #* Repeat for the other side. #* Placing the second Crys Orb back in the main room spawns Nev Dax'Thall between the orbs. #* Defeat Nev Dax'Thall. #** Once the fight begins, pick up a Crys Orb to increase damage done to her. Note: Also increases the damage done to you. #** Massive power drains #** When she emotes gathers heat to throw your way, she's about to throw Flare of Vex'Fer, an elemental detriment that does 100M+ damage per tick. Cure it quick! #* Press the Floor Panel at to open the door to the next room. #* Proceed through the doorway. # #* Kill all the eternal sentries. #* Stand on the small platform at or until it lights up then run into the room beyond. #* Kill all the shadelings and shadowbeasts. Note: They cast many arcane and elemental detriments, and have knockbacks. #* Repeat for the other side. #* Defeat Gloombeast Azrinax. Note: He spawns in the opposite side room. #** Periodically summons adds. #* Press both Floor Panels near . #* Proceed through the doorway. # #* Kill all the eternal sentries. #* Clear the Akhevans and void spinners in both side rooms to spawn Umbral Lord Yzo in the center room. #** The black mist inflicts a recurring power drain as long as you are in it. You can pull the mobs out of the side rooms while standing just at the threshold to avoid the power drain. #* Defeat Umbral Lord Yzo. #** Kill all the shadowsprens to remove his damage immunity. The shadowsprens are non-aggro, each being held by a pair of shissar statues around the edges of the two black mist rings in the side rooms. #** There is a power drain while Lord Yzo is immune to damage. #** Casts 'Trail of Darkness' and ports into a side room. #* Press all Floor Panels near . #* Proceed through the doorway. # #* Kill all the eternal sentries in the main and side rooms. #* Drop down the hole into the water below, then follow the hallway south. # #* Clear the shadowbeasts and shissar adds in the room. #** ''Note: The name is already active and wanders the room, be careful if you want to pull him alone. The shadowbeasts have knockbacks. They also detarget, so be careful with tab-targeting.'' #* Defeat Shadow Rhozth Ikeshzi. #* Head north back along the hallway and click the glowing Lift Switch to rise. #* Press all Floor Panels near #* Proceed through the doorway to an antechamber. #* Kill all the eternal sentries. #* ''Note: If you are on Shattered Dawn: Vault in the Wound, speak to Zictirris before you go further.'' # #* Clear shissar adds within the Vault. #** ''Note: The name is already active and wanders the room, be careful if you want to pull her alone.'' #* Defeat Shade of Vyzh'dra. #** Move her to avoid the beam of black that emanates from the central pillar and rotates clockwise. The beam starts facing south. #** Each full cycle of the beam adds another beam. #** Periodically summons adds